dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Droz
Character A new OC goes by the name Droz. Droz is a sith like Let and lets himself and the darkside. He also knows Star Wars like Let but he's not a nerd and somehow able to use the darkside of the force at random times. He will kill any of person that stands in his way and always act very brash. He has a complete thirst for murder and genocide and never thinks of giving out second chances. Unlike Vio and Let however, Droz never use Star Wars lines at random times. His left eye cause fire at any range or distance. He also swears completely. Life of the Sith Droz has been growing trying to not live by the Sith Order. He was living in a kind, loving family with his mother, father and younger brother. He and his brother were real early so they were able to pass the time so they can catch the school bus for high school. Some bullies showed up and his brother tried his best to ignore them. Droz stood up to them and attacked them by stabbing them, breaking their arms and punching them in the gut several times times they would literally vomit. Droz's brother was completely stunned of how he handled them, Droz notices the bus coming and told his brother to quickly get on before anyone could notice. During high school, Droz was thinking about what he did. At first he felt guilty but then he started to feel very happy. During the weekend, Droz was watching TV on a saturday when Chad Cop and the police came by the door. They told Droz's mother about the incident and became very angry, she called Droz and told him if he caused the incident. Droz was about to tell his mother that the bullies were about to attack them but another thought came that her mother would not believe him. Droz's younger brother came down the living room and told his mother and the police that he attacked the bullies trying to protect his older brother. During that, Chap Cop and the police sent Droz's younger brother to juvenile detention and Droz was deeply mortified with guilt. On sunday, Droz was invited to a huge summer party. That is until the bullies came and wanted paypack for Droz, a huge fight break off with Droz against the bullies. This happens until Droz's dark side had awoken within him and killed the two of the six bullies. One of the four remaining bullies grabbed Droz from behind him as another stabs Droz in the shoulder that it would bleed to the ground finally another pulled out a flamethrower then fires it at Droz, sending him on fire. Meanwhile at a hospital center the doctor takes the bandages off of Droz, then his parents sorry for him. Two days later, Droz's mother got a phone call that one of the four bullies confessed it was them to attacked Droz and his brother, then Droz's younger brother was taken out of juvenile detention. When Droz got out of the hospital and walking at the middle of a night with his hood on, he sees a Star Wars store with real life weapons and artifacts. Droz then decided to buy a pair of dual lightsabers before heading home. As he is about to look in the mirror, he sees that his eye is burned. His left eye color had change from red to rubber ducky yellow. When her mother was about to tell him about his eye he finally snapped. Droz's mother runs from the bathroom and alerts her husband, telling him to get his shotgun. Droz sees them and brutally kills them. Droz then slowly enters his younger brother's room and slowly plunges his lightsaber through his chest. Droz was seen running away from his home, turning to the Sith Order. Chap Cop and the other police came to Droz's home, and their were no survivors. Droz had many years of training and is ready to cause maythem whenever he wants to. Weapon Two red dual lightsabers. He can also attempt combination strikes and combos with Force Lightning or Push. Abilities *Force jump. *Force speed. *Force senses. *Force future reader. *Force dash. *Dual lightsaber combat. *Hand-to-Hand combat. *Expert strike. (Even with shaky hands) Powers *Force Grab. *Force Choke. (Sith only) *Force Lightning. (Sith only) *Force Mind Control. *Force Push. *Force Jump. *Pyrokinesis. *Force Sense, including Jedi Senses. *Force Levitation. *Force Stun. *Force Burn. (Only Droz knows) *Force Illusion. *Force Explosion. *Pyrokinetic Combat. *Foresight. Jobs Like Let, Droz follows the Sith Order and finds jobs that deal with killing, assault, murder, theft, assassination, abuse, cruelty, critism and geneocide. He finds killing and murder more suitable. Trivia *Murderous. *Very Stern. *Sith like Let. *Killed his entire family. *Droz's left eye is burned but can still see very clearly. *Likes to do jobs of the Sith Order that mostly contains murder, theft or assassination. *Has a bloodlust for destruction. *Left eye color was changed to Fire Engine Red, to Rubber Ducky Yellow. *Second sith. *Unlike Vio and Let, Droz doesn't use Star Wars lines. *Cruel. *Turned to the dark side completely. *Loves blood and gore. *Was lived in a compassionate family. *Never pulls back a single speck of violence. *Went to a Star Wars store. *Can cause fire blasts or lava eruptions at a far or short range or distance. *Has a unique interest in artifacts. *HATES romance. *Swears completely. *Will kill anyone who stands in his way when on a mission. *Had years of training of the dark side. *Complete bastard. *Can use bladed and others melee weapons besides lightsabers. Voice Voice of Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme Music 'Droz's Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' Gallery Vio vs. Droz.png Category:Characters Category:Villains